Prince Sunlight's Childhood Story(My OC)
by UnitedHarmony
Summary: I Don't own this Original Idea just the story! Credit goes to DisneyFanatic2364 This is my take on DisneyFanatic's Bride/Daughter of Discord Fanfic/Audio Drama Series and just for later instead on Screwball x Mothball it's Screwball x Prince Sunlight so enjoy this entire story and maybe if DisneyFanatic is ok with it i'll make an Audio Drama Series After I'm done with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on timeline through DisneyFanatic's Bride/Daughter of discord fanfic (as well as my first fanfic)so typically it's inspired by it and the first section is My OC Prince Sunlight is in brought as again my own take in it and he is dreaming the reason for saying this is that in the excerpt of the dream is from my friend Blaze Amberjacks War story that involved me in it which that dream...(call me crazy) is a dream/vision of him in the future enlisting into the war of the Equestrians vs Crysties(King Sombra comes back to bite Cadence, Shining, Flurry Heart in the plot) anyway enough blabbing of me...LET GET ROUGHT INTO IT... (P.S. It's a Human[Anthro] version of my take)**

"Take it easy guys we are all getting out of this... just keep your voices down and evade those searchlights." Said Blaze as Sunlight asked confused "Searchlights?"

"How long have you been in service Sunlight?" Asked Blaze

"I enlisted right when this war started." Answered Sunlight as Blaze responded to his answer

"Well at night big searchlights look around No Man's Land searching for enemy raiding teams attempting to cross No Man's Land for a direct attack on our trenches...we especially don't want that with these guys, as Crysties are brutally deadly in close combat." They stopped in a crater and waited for a light to go over it and made their way out of it. Suddenly the light came back on them quickly. Blaze's heart skipped a beat as they were pelted by machine-gunner and rifle fire from their own lines. "RUN LIKE HELL AND GET THE F*** TO COVER IF YOU WANNA LIFE!" Yelled Blaze and they made a mad dash towards a destroyed tank. Blaze and Cloud Dasher to watch as Sunlight and Alex sprinted to them as gunfire began to focus on them. As a machine-gunner zeroed them in a burst of bullets came between Sunlight and Alex. The two both went down hard.

 **End of Sunlight's Dream and Into Reality**

Sunlight gasped as instantly shot up in bed as his clock exploded as if it was once again morning, then as Sunlight sat up and stopped his alarm clock and then opened up the blinds in his room to let Celestia's shining sun sweep in.

Then as Sunlight stretched as he walk out of his room and walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then put his clothes on, comb his hair, then walked to the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal, then he saw a letter that was apparently from her mother it stated...

"Dear Sunlight, The Map had called me and Fluttershy to a Friendship Problem over to some farm, i'll be back in a couple of days, get yourself some breakfast and head to school...REMEMBER DON'T BE LATE, Your Loving Mother - Twilight"

Sunlight just sat there thinking for a moment before shortly speaking to himself

"The Map called her again huh..." Sunlight said as he chuckled

"She was always disappointed when The Map hadn't called her out" He said as he once again chuckled.

Sunlight then grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets then he opened the fridge grabbed the milk, then after that he open the food pantry and had a tough decision on what cereal to chose from, then after he picked the cereal he wanted he poured it into the bowl and poured the milk in then put everything up then sat down to eat.

~After eating and cleaning up~

Sunlight then grabbed his backpack and an apple for Ms. Cheerliee Sought out towards the school to not be late.

~10 minutes later...~

He had then seen the school ahead and seen all the parents with their children or their Older Brothers and Sisters with their younger siblings taking them to school...as Sunlight saw that he then sighed and muttered quietly as he looked down:"If only I had an Older Sibling or Parent right now who could take me to school..." then his friend Thunder Dash walked up towards him with his younger sister Prism.

"Yo, What's up Sunlight" Said Thunder as he offered a Brofist

Sunlight then snapped out of his thought to see Thunder offering a Brofist "Huh?... Oh 'Sup Thunder" Sunlight said a little under-joyed as a gave Thunder a not very energetic Brofist.

Prism look at Sunlight with concern and Adorably asked something as RD and Soarin' walked over

"HEI, SUNLIGHT U OKEY!?, U LOOK SAD?" Prism asked as Sunlight look at her and she smiled widely.

"I'm Sorry, I...I'm Just Thinking you know, Heh Don't worry about me Prism, and besides your adorable Smile always brightens my day..." Sunlight said as he patted Prism's Rainbow head as she giggled

Then RD spoke up and said "Come on Prism! we gotta go give your Big Brother a big hug."

Then Prism Heard her mother and responded as then as she hugged her Brother she then came to Sunlight and gave him a cute concerning big hug as if she was hugging him saying "Don't Worry, Your gonna have an amazing day!." kind of hug then after that she ran over to her mother and waved goodbye to her mother.

Then as RD, Soarin', and Prism walked away Thunder then said to Sunlight "He you should meet my Twin Sister and our other friends, I'd bet they'd like you...Heh besides being a Prince and all..."

Then Sunlight Responded asking "What are their names?"

Then Thunder answered saying "Well you got Cinnamin Stick and Cinnamin Roll they're the adopted children of Applejack and Spike then you got me and my sister Lightning Dash, Hmm. Oh! there also is Blossem, Applejack is her Cousin. Oh then you got the two Crazy Fun Ones, Dinky and Screwball they're a wreck! Heh...They're the comedy that keeps the group alive when were all down in the dumps."

Sunlight then thought for a moment then answer Thunders Question from earlier as he smiled "You know what?, Sure introduce me to them, I'd happily love to be welcomed into your group!"

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continues from the end of Chapter 1:** Sunlight then thought for a moment then answer Thunders Question from earlier as he smiled "You know what?, Sure introduce me to them, I'd happily love to be welcomed into your group!"

 **Chapter 2**

Thunder then smiled as he responded "Great!, Let me call them over." Thunder then turned around and yelled for the group to come over

"Hey Guys!, Come here for a second!" As Thunder commanded then to come over they all responded and came charging towards Sunlight and Thunder as then a beautiful yet, young derpish female voice asked

"Yo, Thunder What'cha need? :P" Screwball asked as she stick her toungue out adorably

"Remember when I talked about my friend Prince Sunlight?" Thunder asked with concern

Then the whole group then yelled "Yep!."

Thunder then pointed towards Sunlight "That's him he is Sunlight, My good friend."

As Thunder pointed out who Sunlight was, the whole group then Bursted out in shock

"WHAAAA!?"

Thunder and Sunlight both jumped in hindsight of the whole group screams

"Ehhh!?"

Sunlight then yelled and bursted out a question "W-Why did you guys scream all of a sudden like that!?"

Then as Sunlight asked that the whole group bowed down as Sunlight sat there as he facepalmed "Not this again..."

"G-Guys stop! treat Sunlight as if you tr-" Thunder was then interupted by Screwball

"H-How come are you calling him by his name and not by Prince!? So Rude!"

Thunder then closed his eyes and yelled "If you'd let me explain it, You'll understand why!"

"EEP!" Then the group quiet down "Thank you, Now Sunlight doesn't prefere you call him Prince, or Your Majesty, Et cetera. Just call him Sunlight, he much rather perfere's that, he doesn't mind making friends and not having to be formal." as Thunder said that Sunlight Heavily responded.

"Yep!, Just drop the formalities. No need for all the royal crap" Sunlight said as he smiled.

Then a few minutes later as everyone continued talking Ms. Cheerliee then interupted the class

"Alright, Quiet down class. It's time to start!"

Everyone then stoped then headed to the build ing as class started

 **~ 1 hour and a half later excluding a reccess scene~**

"Ahh! School is finally over for today!" Sunlight said as he smiled.

Then Thunder responded "Yea!, I can go home and relax."

"Speaking of relaxation, you guys wanna come over to my place." Screwball suggested

"Naw, we gotta go home and help mother pick some apples" Cinnamon Roll said for both him and his sister.

"We gonna be busy today around sugar cube corner with our mom as well." Cherry said for both her Blueberry, and Raspberry.

Then Thunder said for both him and Lightning "We gonna be at the Wonderbolts Training camp that what our parents said."

Screwball then looked upset "Ohh...That's Fine." Then Sunlight responded

"I'm not busy today...I could visit you, I do nothing but read books and study so i'm mostly open." Sunlight said as he smiled.

"Welp..One friend is better than none!...alright then!"

Then Both Sunlight and Screwball started walking over to Discord's Castle deep inside the Everfree Forest.

Screwball blushed a little and asked "S-So S-Sunlight..."

"Hmm? What's up Screwball?"

"Well, my father your gonna have to understand tha-"

"I know, Mother told me about Discord and the whole story, Hehh don't worry it'll work out..And do I see a little blush on your cheeks hmm?."

"A-Ahh!, N-No Im not blushing, Ahaha i'm just having a hard time saying your name with the Prince in it, Hahahaha That's all."

Sunlight then Teased her a little "Hmm? That's all huh?"

"S-Shut up!"

Sunlight then closed his eyes as they continued walking "Alright, I'll stop but honestly tease you is a little fun :3" Sunlight makes a huffy face and then they continued walking over to Screwball's Castle.

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
